interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Matter
English Etymology From mater, matere from matere, materie from materie, matiere from materia (matter, stuff, material), derivative of Latin mater "mother". Displaced native andweorc, andwork "material, matter" (from andweorc "matter, substance, material"), intinga "matter, affair, business". Pronunciation * , * , * * * Noun # The basic structural component of the universe. Matter usually has mass and volume. #* 1924: ARISTOTLE. Metaphysics. Translated by W. D. Ross. Nashotah, Wisconsin, USA: The Classical Library, 2001. #*: Parmenides seems to fasten on that which is one in definition, Melissus on that which is one in '''matter','' # Matter made up of normal particles, not antiparticles. (Non-antimatter matter). # A kind of substance. #: vegetable '''matter' # A reason for concern; being amiss. #: ''What's the '''matter'?'' # A situation. #: a trivial '''matter' # A cause. #: ''a '''matter' for concern'' # Written material (especially in books or magazines) #: He always took some reading '''matter' with him on the plane'' # Gray and white matter are the two nerve tissue types that comprise the brain and spinal cord. Synonyms * material * stuff * substance Derived terms * as a matter of fact - Actually * as a matter of law * back matter * baryonic matter * baryonic dark matter * degenerate matter * fecal matter * for that matter - In regards to * front matter * gray matter, grey matter * matterless * matter-of-fact * matter of record * mind over matter * mattery * no matter * organic matter * particulate matter * state of matter * strange matter * subject-matter * what's the matter * white matter Translations * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Italian: * Japanese: 物質 (ぶっしつ, busshitsu) * Polish: * Russian: * Serbian: * Spanish: * West Frisian: * Finnish: , * German: * Italian: * Japanese: 物質 (ぶっしつ, busshitsu) * Russian: , * West Frisian: * Arabic: * Chinese: 物質, 物质 (wùzhì) * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: , , * Hungarian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 物質 (ぶっしつ, busshitsu) * Korean: 물질 (muljil) * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Spanish: * Swedish: * West Frisian: * Finnish: , , * German: * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Polish: * Russian: , * West Frisian: * Finnish: * German: * Italian: , , * Finnish: * German: * Italian: * Russian: * West Frisian: * Finnish: * German: * Italian: * Russian: * : materie * : matière * : 물질 (1, 2) * : materia * : res (3, 4, 5) * : matéria * : materia * : materie * : tvar * : materia Verb # To be important. #: The only thing that '''matters' to Jim is being rich.'' #: Sorry for pouring ketchup on your clean white shirt! - Oh, don't worry, it does not '''matter'.'' # To care about, to mind; to find important. #* 1749, Henry Fielding, Tom Jones, Folio Society 1973, p. 47: #*: Besides, if it had been out of doors I had not mattered it so much; but with my own servant, in my own house, under my own roof ... Derived terms * it doesn't matter * no matter - In spite of Translations * Chinese: 事關, 事关 (shì guān) * Czech: * Dutch: belangrijk zijn, er toe doen * Finnish: merkitä, olla merkitystä, haitata * French: * German: wichtig sein, auszumachen * Italian: , * Japanese: 重要である (じゅうようである, jūyō de aru) * Korean: 중요하다 (jung-yo-hada) * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: zh-min-nan:matter et:matter el:matter es:matter fa:matter fr:matter ko:matter io:matter it:matter kn:matter kk:matter ku:matter hu:matter ml:matter nl:matter ja:matter no:matter pl:matter pt:matter ru:matter simple:matter fi:matter sv:matter ta:matter te:matter th:matter tr:matter vi:matter zh:matter